12
by Barnhousehotdog
Summary: Sarah Sumerburg is your normal teenager. Then one night, she is in a car crash with her parents and is sent back to 1912. Will she be able to survive the Titanic and get back to 2012. Or will she be stuck in 1912 forever?


12

**By: Sara Holthouse**

**Chapter 1**

Sarah Sumerburg was a normal thirteen year old girl. She had long brown hair, braces, and was your classical teenager. Until April 10th 2012 that is, anyway. Sarah was in the car with her parents coming home from the movie theater. They were about a mile away from their house in Clymer New York, when a drunk driver turned the corner right beside them. Sarah could see the man drinking without stopping for a breath. The drunk's car slid out of the lane towards Sarah and her parents. Sarah's mom and dad were talking about getting two new puppies. The drunk's car slammed into the side of theirs. Glass shards from the window showered down on Sarah's head. Something flew through the broken window and hit Sarah in the head. Sarah saw a flash, then a sign outlined by darkness that read "Welcome to 1912." Sarah blacked out.

Sarah felt wetness around her. There were voices coming from all around her. "Mom?" she asked. Then she blacked out again.

When she finally came too fully, she was dry and on a bed. "Mom?" she asked again, "Dad? Is that you?" "She's waking up," a boy's voice whispered. "Shh, Sam," a girl's voice answered. Sarah opened her eyes. The only light in the room came from a lamp on a table beside the bed Sarah was laying on. There were two other beds in the room. On the bed next to Sarah, sat a boy and a girl. Both of them looked to be the same age as Sarah. Sarah jumped up, alarmed. "Where am I?" she asked. "You're on the Titanic," the boy said, "We're going to America." "The Titanic?" Sarah exclaimed. _How did I get to 1912? _she thought. "What happened?" Sarah asked. "Nobody knows," the girl said, "One minute, nothing was going on in the water. Not even fish swam by. And then, all of a sudden, you showed up, out in the water. Dad had you pulled in, and we've been taking care of you ever since. Our dad is the captain. His name's Edward Smith. I'm Elizabeth Smith, and this is my twin brother, Sam Smith." "Our mom's here too," Sam said, "She's a scientist. She's studying underwater animals now." Sarah's head started to hurt. She remembered the drunk, slamming into the car, and something hitting her in the head. She didn't remember what happened to her parents. "Are my parents here too?" Sarah asked. "You were alone when we pulled you out of the water," Sam said. Sarah sat up. She thought, _I'm alone in 1912 with these kids I just met and everyone else on the ship that is going to crash into an iceberg in… _"What day is it?" Sarah asked. "April 11," Elizabeth said, "You been out for a day." _Alright, _Sarah thought again, _In four days this ship is going to crash into an iceberg and almost everyone is going to die. What am I going to do? _"I'm Sarah," Sarah said, realizing she hadn't told them her name. For the first time, she noticed that she wasn't wearing her sweatshirt or shoes anymore. "Where's my sweatshirt?" she asked, "Over on the chair," Sam said. Sarah stood up and grabbed her sweatshirt and shoes, and put them on. "Let's show you around," Elizabeth said. Sarah followed Sam and her out onto the deck of the Titanic. There were steps on the other end of the ship that led to a smaller floor where the steering wheel was. A man stood behind the wheel, with a blue captain's hat on, that went along with the rest of his outfit. "That's our dad," Sam said. He waved. The man waved back. There were a lot of people on the deck of the ship. So Elizabeth and Sam decided to go to the next floor. The next floor was where all the rich people stayed. Another floor down was the poor people. Sam and Elizabeth introduced her to a lot of people, both rich and poor. _How many of these people I'm meeting will be dead by the end of the week? _Sarah thought. They finally got down to the last floor, where the crew men were. Then, the three thirteen year olds headed back to the deck of the ship. "Where's your mom?" Sarah asked. "Over there," Elizabeth said pointing. A woman that looked like she was around forty seven stood by the edge of the ship. She had a telescope and was pointing it at the sky and looking through it. "I have to ask her a question," Sarah said. "Go right ahead," Elizabeth said. So, Sarah walked over to Sam and Elizabeth's mom. "Excuse me," she said. The woman turned around. "Hi, sorry to bother you, but I have a question," Sarah said, "Elizabeth and Sam told me you were a scientist." "That's right," said the woman, "My name's Eleanor." "I'm Sarah," Sarah said, "You might want to find a chair or something. This is a long story, and I'm not sure how much of this you will believe." "Let's go to the room," Eleanor said. Sarah followed Eleanor to the room she had woken up in. Eleanor sat on one bed, and Sarah sat across from her. "Now," Eleanor said, "Do tell. Is this the story of how you got in the middle of the ocean?" Sarah nodded. And then, she began. Sarah told about her parents and her life back in New Jersey, and then she talked about the car crash with the drunk. Then she told Eleanor about her blacking out and the sign that said "Welcome to 1912." "So, the point of me telling you this is…," Sarah said hesitating, "I'm from the future. And I need your help, to get back to the year 2012." Eleanor sat in silence. "Oh," Sarah said, "Also, in four days, this ship will hit an iceberg. Most of the people on this ship are going to die. Maybe, you can get the captain to turn the ship around, or something." "He wouldn't turn around," Eleanor said, "It's important that we go to America. Edward won't just turn around on the word of a thirteen year old girl that claims to be from the future. I'll probably be the only one who believes your story. So, make sure you don't tell this to anyone else. Even if we're all going to die in four days." "Not all of you," Sarah muttered. "In the meantime, I'll try and figure out how to get you home." "Thank you ma'am," Sarah said. She stood up, and left the room, with Eleanor behind her.

**Chapter 2**

"Where did you go?" Elizabeth asked. "I had to talk to your mom in private," Sarah replied. "Come on," Sam said, "Dad want's to introduce you to everyone." Elizabeth and Sam led Sarah over to where their dad stood next to the wheel. "Listen up everyone!" the captain yelled, "The girl we found floating in the sea is alright. She's awake and has seen the ship. Her name is Sarah….Sarah," "Sumerburg," Sarah whispered. "Sarah Sumerburg," the captain said. "Hi everyone," Sarah said, quietly. Everyone down below said hi back. "Also," Captain Edward said, "There will be a dance tonight in the ballroom. So anyone who wants to be there, come. That's it." The audience below went back to what they were doing. "Well, Sarah," the captain said, turning to her, "Welcome to the Titanic. I hope to see you at the dance tonight." "I don't have any dancing clothes," Sarah said. "You can borrow some of mine," Elizabeth said. "Thanks," Sarah said. "See you at the dance tonight then," the captain said. Sarah smiled, and followed Sam and Elizabeth down amongst the crowd again.

The rest of the day, Sarah, Elizabeth and Sam did a bunch of stuff with everyone else on the ship. Sarah couldn't help but notice that the poor people and the rich people stayed away from each other. Unless they were in the captain's family. Sam, Elizabeth, Eleanor and Edward all hung out with poor people, and rich people. Sarah did too. Then, night came. Elizabeth let Sarah borrow a light blue dress to wear to the dance. Sarah entered the ballroom by herself, and stood awkwardly at the edge of the room. Sam spotted her, and motioned over to where Elizabeth and he stood by the snack table. "I never thought my sister's clothes could ever look so good on someone," Sam said. Elizabeth slugged him in the arm. Sarah laughed. Sam did too. "I was kidding sis," he said. "I know," Elizabeth said, "But seriously Sarah, you look really great." "If you say so," Sarah muttered. Edward came over. "Hey kids," he said, "Why aren't you dancing?" "We got hungry," Sam said. Edward took Elizabeth's hand and pulled her into the middle of the dance floor. Sam looked at Sarah. "May I have this dance?" he asked. "Why not," Sarah said smiling. They went on to the dance floor. Sam and Sarah took each other's hands. Then, Sarah put her hand on Sam's shoulder and Sam put his hand on her waist. Sarah wasn't used to people touching her there, and tried not to flinch when Sam did. Then, the two friends started waltzing around the dance floor with everyone else. They were there until very late at night.

The next day, there was another dance. Sarah couldn't figure out why they had so many dances on this ship, but they did, and she was there again that night. That night, they had volunteers go up on stage and sing a song that everyone could dance to. Kind of like karaoke, but they didn't know what that was back in 1912. Sarah stood over by the snack table again. The man who was singing on stage got done with the song. The other man that was taking volunteers called for another one. Emily walked over to Sarah. "Are you a very good singer?" she asked. "Depends on what song," Sarah said. "Well, you should volunteer," Emily said. Sarah hesitated. "Oh come on," Emily said. "O.K.," Sarah said. She walked up onto the stage. "We got another one!" the man taking volunteers exclaimed. "Ya Sarah!" Emily and Sam called. Sarah smiled. Then she went up to the microphone and began singing "Don't Stop Believing."

**Just a small town girl. Living in a lonely world. She took the midnight train going anywhere.**

**Just a city boy. Born and raised in south Detroit. He took the midnight train going anywhere**

**A singer in a smoky room. A smell of wine and cheap perfume. For a smile they can share the night, It goes on and on and on and on.**

**Strangers dancing. Up and down the boulevard.**

**Their shadows searching in the night. Streetlight people. Living just to find emotion. Hiding somewhere in the night.**

**Working hard to get my fill. Everybody wants a thrill. Paying anything to roll the dice just one more time. Some will win, some will lose. Some were born to sing the blues. Oh, the movie never ends. It goes on and on and on and on. **

**Strangers dancing. Up and down the boulevard. Their shadows searching in the night. Streetlight people. Living just to find emotion. Hiding somewhere in the night.**

**Don't stop believing. Hold on to that feeling. Streetlight people.**

**Don't stop believing. Hold on... Streetlight people. **

**Don't stop believing. Hold on to that feeling. Streetlight people.**

Sarah finished the song to wild applause. She smiled, bowed and walked off the stage. Then she went and joined Elizabeth and Sam again. They all went and danced together. It was another great night.

**Chapter 3**

Sarah woke up the next morning, got dressed and went out onto the deck. It was still early, and the deck was empty. Sarah was back in her T-shirt and jeans, and feeling a lot better than she had on the first few days. It was now her fourth day on the ship. April 14th 1912. Sarah had almost forgotten that the ship was going to hit the iceberg the very next day. Only almost. Sarah walked over to the edge of the ship, and looked out over the water. Voices behind her made her turn around. A group of boys were coming up the stairs. The one in front was dragging somebody with them. Sarah recognized the floppy, blonde hair on the boy's head. Sam. The boy at the front of the group dropped Sam. Sam tried to get to his feet, but the boys surrounded him, and the one that Sarah now guessed was the leader started kicking Sam. Sarah slid around the group, and climbed up the mast to where the bottom of a rope hung. Sarah grabbed the rope and swung down at the group. She hit the boy in the head with her feet. He fell, and Sam scrambled away. Sarah hit the deck, then tucked and rolled and came out in the middle of the deck. Sarah stood up and turned to face the group. The boy she had kicked in the back of the head was slowly rising to his feet. Sam came to stand beside her. "What's going on?" she asked out of the side of her mouth. "These guys think I stole something of theirs," Sam whispered, "Apparently something very secret that no one else knows about." "They're probably worried about getting in trouble then," Sarah whispered. The group of boys had started coming towards them. "Hey lay off jerks!" Sarah yelled at them. "Your boyfriend over there has something of ours," one of the boys said, "We want it back." "What is it?" Sarah asked. "None of your business," another boy said. "That bad eh?" Sarah asked, scoffing. The boys kept coming. Sarah put her fists up, in the beginning stance for karate. "Bring it on," she said. One of the boys ran forward. Sarah punched him in the stomach, and then when he bent over, she nailed him in the face with her foot. Another ran towards her. She stepped on her foot, punched him in the face, then turned her hand sideways and got him on the side of the neck. He fell to the deck unconscious. Then, the leader of the group came forward. "Hey what's that?" Sarah asked pointing. The boy turned to look. Sarah punched him hard in the side of the head. He fell along with the other two also unconscious. The other boys had fled. "Never underestimate a girl," Sarah muttered, looking down at them for another second. Sarah looked over at Sam. "You alright?" she asked. Sam's eye was starting to turn black, and he was sort of clutching his stomach. "Ya," he said, painfully. "Liar," Sarah said, smiling slightly. "It's not that bad," Sam said painfully still. Sam walked over to her, and they looked back down at the boys. "He called me your boyfriend," Sam said. Sarah laughed. "Come on," she said. Sarah gently cuffed Sam on the back of the head and they walked off to the room.

The next night, Sarah, Elizabeth and Sam were all on the deck. Tonight was a sort of camp out thing on deck. Everyone was there. The poor people were still coming up. Everyone was having a great time. Sarah, Elizabeth and Sam stood at the edge of the group. Sarah realized as she watched all the people, that today was April 15th. Any second now, the Titanic could hit the iceberg. Just as that thought went through her head, the Titanic stopped with a jolt that made everyone stumble. "Oh no," Sarah muttered. Elizabeth, Sam and her all turned around and ran to the edge of the ship. Sarah saw the iceberg at the front of the ship. "We got to get off the ship!" she exclaimed. Captain Edward came out and started ordering everyone into the lifeboats. Sarah, Sam and Elizabeth joined the group going towards the boats. The sound of a lock clicking made the three friends turn around. A man ran away from a door and joined the group again. "He just locked the poor people down on the bottom floor of the ship!" Sam whispered to Elizabeth and Sarah, "They'll die!" "Let's go," Sarah whispered. Sam, Elizabeth and Sarah ran towards the door.

Chapter 4

Sarah slammed her shoulder into the door. It didn't budge. Sam and Elizabeth did the same thing. After about ten minutes the door finally opened. They ran down the stairs. The poor people were swarming around down in the hallway by their rooms. "Everybody out now!" Elizabeth ordered. People swarmed past them, and Elizabeth Sam and Sarah headed down the hallway to make sure everyone got on deck. Down at the end of the hall they found a man, a woman and three little kids. "We got to get out," Sam told them, "The ship is sinking." The family ran towards the stairs. Sam, Elizabeth and Sarah made to follow, because they were at the end of the hall. A yell from another room stopped them. "MOMMY!" "There's still a kid down here!" Sarah exclaimed. They ran towards the sound of the voice. The family stopped. "Keep going!" Sam yelled at them. "What about you?" the woman asked. "We'll catch up!" Elizabeth said. The three friends ran down the hall again. They heard the voice again, when they were right outside the room. Elizabeth kicked the door in, and Sarah ran in and grabbed the kid. Then, Elizabeth, Sam and Sarah ran back up on deck. There was a woman looking around on deck. Sarah guessed it was the kid's mother. "Here!" she yelled over the noise. The woman came over and took her son. "Where's mom and dad?" Elizabeth asked. "They're probably already in a boat," Sarah said. "Ya," Sam said. The boat started tilting down. "Whoa!" Sam yelled. "Run!" Elizabeth yelled. Sarah grabbed Sam and Elizabeth's hands and they jumped off the ship into the water. A loose board from the ship floated over, and they grabbed onto it. The board started floating away from the Titanic, which was now halfway underwater. "Help!" a voice cried. Sarah looked back. The boy that had been beating up Sam was trying to swim towards a loose board, but was drowning. Sarah hesitated, knowing she had just knocked this boy out yesterday. Then she slid off the board, grabbed the boy, and dragged him back to Sam and Elizabeth. The boy didn't look at Sam. Sam glared at him, until the boy finally looked up at him. "Sorry about yesterday," the boy muttered, "The thing we were looking for was under my bed." _Wow, _Sarah thought. "And now you've lost it again," Sam said, pointing back at the Titanic. "Looks like it," the boy muttered. The board started to float away from the Titanic. More than five miles away, lights from another ship floated across the group. Elizabeth, Sam, Sarah and the boy called for help. The boat turned their way, and stopped beside them on their board. People started helping them up onto the ship. The captain of the boat was one of the men that helped them on board. "Please sir," Sam said, "We have to go back and find the Titanic." "We were on the Titanic sir," Sarah said, "It hit an iceberg, and sunk." "There are still people out there in the ocean," Elizabeth said. "Alright," the captain said, "How far away is it?" "Probably around five miles," Sarah said. "That way," the boy said, pointing. The captain went up to the man behind the wheel, and the boat turned back towards the wreck of the Titanic. Some of the men wrapped the kids in old towels they found down below. The boat came upon the remaining people still in the water. The Titanic could barely be seen anymore. "Holy smokes," Sarah said. The captain called to people in the water. The people that could pushed whatever they were on towards the boat. Some of the people that were still in the water were dead. Barely anyone was left. 1517 people died that night. The ship took the remaining people back to Great Britain. Everyone spent the night in the hospital, while the doctors made sure they weren't too badly hurt. The next morning, Sarah, Elizabeth and Sam went out into the streets. Sarah found a newspaper and the Titanic sinking was on the front page. "One thousand five hundred seventeen people died!" Sarah exclaimed. She showed the article to Sam and Elizabeth. It said something like this.

**Last night 1517 people died when the ship RMS Titanic hit an iceberg. Among the dead are Captain Edward Smith and his wife Eleanor. His two children Elizabeth and Sam were found last night along with a girl with the name of Sarah Sumerburg and a boy with the name of Fredrich Goodwin. There is no account of where Miss Sumerburg's parents are or who they are. Mr. Goodwin's family is in the hospital with Fredrich as of this morning. **

"Mom and Dad are dead?" Sam said. Elizabeth stared in shock at the newspaper. Sarah didn't know what to do. Eventually they just hugged each other in a big group on the side of the street, and cried. Then they went across the road, to go back to the hospital. They didn't hear the car coming down the road. Sarah saw the car when it was almost on top of them. Sarah jumped in front of Elizabeth and Sam. The car hit her, and Sarah fell back into the middle of the road. Sarah got one last glimpse of Sam and Elizabeth coming towards her, then she blacked out.

Elizabeth and Sam ran over to where Sarah lay in the middle of the road. Just before they got there, Sarah faded. They were now staring at nothing, "What happened?" Sam asked, "Where'd she go?" Elizabeth looked up in the sky, then back to where Sarah had been. "She went home," Elizabeth said.

Sarah woke up in a bed in a hospital that she'd never seen before. "Elizabeth?" she groaned, sitting up, "Sam?" "Sarah?" a woman's voice exclaimed. Sarah's mom ran into the hospital room. "Mom?" Sarah asked, surprised. Sarah's dad followed her mom in. "Dad?" Sarah asked. "Are you alright?" Sarah's mom asked. "Ya, but what happened?" "The car got hit by a drunk driver," Sarah's dad said, "Don't you remember?" With all that had happened in the past week, Sarah had totally forgotten. "What day is it?" Sarah asked. "April 11th," Sarah's mom said. The nurse came in. "Alright folks," she said, "Your daughter needs some space. Let's leave her to herself for a few minutes." Sarah's parents and the nurse left. Sarah sat up more. "I'm back," she said.

Epilogue

The next day, Sarah and her parents went home. The insurance had paid for the damage to the car, and they now had a new one. Sarah went onto the computer and looked up on Google what had happened to Elizabeth and Sam after the Titanic had sunk. She found the newspaper article, and then a biography about them. It said that they both went and got married, and Elizabeth had two kids, and Sam had one. Elizabeth died when she was eighty years old, and Sam died when he was eighty-five. One of Elizabeth's kids' names was Sarah. Elizabeth's other kid's name was Eleanor. Sam's son was named Edward. Sarah smiled as she read. Even after twenty or thirty years, Sarah's friends had never forgotten her. And Sarah knew, she would never forget the time she went back in time and survived the Titanic.

_**The End**_


End file.
